The Well Inside the Forest
by AnimeVampireGirl
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata have been sent into an old well find out what happens next......
1. The Forest

**Alright here's the first chapter of 'The Mixed Worlds' Enjoy! **

Chapter 1- Training

Tenten and Neji were walking in the Konoha forest, looking for a good place to train. Tenten was so tired of training with Neji 24/7, she stopped walking, which made Neji stop too.

"Something wrong?" Neji said from behind. Tenten closed her eyes, then she turned to see Neji. "It's nothing. I'm sorry." (Neji and Tenten are boyfriend and grilfriend. They're 21 years old and Tenten is seven months pergnet. So they don't train that hard)

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" Yelled a blond boy running towards Neji and Tenten. "What do you want, baka?" Neji said crossing his arms, tring to impress Tenten. "Neji, where's Hinata-chan?" Naruto said looking at Neji. "At the mansion. Why do you ask?" Naruto scratch the back of his head. "Well... I can't find her anywhere" Neji looked mad when Naruto looked at him. Then Neji punched Naruto's head, that left a huge mark.

"Oww! What the hell was that for!" Naruto got up and got really mad at Neji. "I just felt like doing that to you, because you're a baka." Neji grined and then looked at Tenten. "Tenten... Do you feel like training today?" Tenten looked shocked and placed her hand on her stomach. "I-I think not today. I really have pain in my stomach today." Neji walked up to Tenten and held her in his arms. "Do you need to see the doctor?' Tenten pressed her face in Neji's chest. "I think so." Neji held her hand.

"EWW!" (Naruto's face was like this XP.) "Get a room will 'ya!" Naruto didn't want to look at Neji being all lovie dovie and stuff, so he left the forest and continued to look for Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Naruto made it to the Hyuga mansion he knocked on the fornt door... but no one answered. _I wonder if Hinata-chan's here?_ Naruto take a really deep breath. "HEY HINATA! ARE YOU HERE?" Naruto started breathing hard after that yell. (God damn Naruto what the fuck were you thinking you BAKA?) "Na-Naruto-kun why are you yelling?" A purple haired girl said, walking out the back gate.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan. I've been looking for you." Hinata blushed when he said that. "Y-You've been looking... for... me...?" Hinata's legs started to shake. "Hinata-chan... um... I was wondering... if you... wanna train... with me..." Naruto blushed a little then he turned his head. "Hum... okay... s-sure I'll train with you, Naruto-kun." Hinata walked up to Naruto, then a little white dog appeared out of nowhere.

"ARF! ARF!" It was Kiba's dog, Akamaru. "Hi Akamaru. Where's Kiba-kun?" Akamaru turned and pointed his nose towards the forest. "Hinata-chan are you ready to train?" Kiba walked out of the forest with a smile on his face. Hum... I-I'm sorry Kiba-kun... I'm already training with Naruto-kun." Kiba frowned, "Oh... okay... I understand... sorry if I... you know..." Kiba walked away until Hinata placed her hand on his sholder. "Hum... you can come with Naruto and me... if you want." Kiba hugged Hinata. (Holely SHIT! Kiba how dare you! I thaught you LOVED ME! RRRRRRRR DAMN YOU!) "Thank you, Hinata-chan." Kiba said holding her tightly. Hinata's face was so red. That it can be a red light. "Hum... Kiba-kun... you can let go of me now..."Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Oh hee hee... sorry Hinata-chan." Hinata broke the hug, then saw how Naruto looked. "Naruto-kun... are you okay?" Hinata said looking at Naruto. "AM I OKAY? WHY DID YOU LET THAT DOG LOVER, KIBA HUG YOU LIKE THAT?" Naruto was really pissed off at Kiba, Naruto turned then walked towards the forest.

Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "What's worng with him?" Akamaru didn't know. "Arf...arf..."(I don't even know Kiba.) As they were in the forest they heard whispers from all around. "Come... come and play... don't be shy... come with me..." The mysterious voice said laughing softly. "Naruto-kun... what was that?" Hinata said walking behind Naruto. Naruto looked around. "It's nothing..."

Then when they walked near an old well the wind belw really hard. The wind was going softer and softer after each second. Purple stuff was in the air "Naruto... Hinata-chan... I think this is a bad idea..." Kiba said looking at the well, strangly. "I don't think it is. Right Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at Naruto face with huge puppy eyes. "Hum... y-yeah..." Naruto pulled out a couple of wepons, and held a sharp wepon. And pointed it at Kiba. "Kiba, let's fight." Naruto wanted to fight Kiba for the second time in his life, because of two reason... 1: Naruto hated Kiba ever scince they knew each other. And 2: Naruto wanted to impress Hinata. "Whatever you said, baka."

As they were going to fight something grabbed hinata wrist. "W-What?" Hinata looked down at her wrist and noticed a little, ghostly hand. "Come... play with me... in my world..." The voice siad drifting Hinata down the well. "NARUTO-KUN!" Naruto turned around and notice Hinata going down in the well, very fast. "Hinata..." The voice said again. "Dont go... stay... with ME!" The ghostly hand from before truned into a huge dogish hand. "What the hell?" Hinata said, feeling pain in her right wrist. 'Hinata-chan!" Naruto yeeled through the well. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied. "Don't worry I'm going to save you." Kiba said heroicly. As Kiba and Naruto jumped inside the well. They felt something that was holding them back. Then Kiba and Naruto saw a pruple light flashing through their eyes. Before they went inside Naruto noticed that a arrow went past the two boys and went stright twards the huge dog holding Hinata, and killed it.

"Hinata-chan!"

TBC


	2. Different Worlds

**If you just tuned in Hinata Naruto and Kiba went inside an old well they were going to train near and Naruto and Hinata were seperated. But Kiba was with Naruto at the time and Hinata was with a huge dog but then the dog got killed by an awrrow. NOW! On with chapter 2.**

Chapter 2- Another World

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said waking up from her sleep. "Is she awake yet?" A voice said near Hinata. "W-What?" Hinata's eyes opened slowly, until she noticed a little boy with pointy ears and a fluffy tail. "Who are you..." Hinata said. "Who me? I'm Shippo, and I'm the one who saved you!" Shippo said, laughing. "Knock it off, Shippo!" A man in a red komoto said, punching Shippo's head. "Oww! Inuyasha what did you do that for?" Shippo said, holding his head where the pump was. "Inuyasha!" A girl in a uniform said walking in the room. "Why did you punch Shippo?" The girl stopped and looked down at Hinata. "Are you okay?" The girl said, smiling. "Y-Yes I'm fine, thank you." Hinata got herself up, and looked down. "Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun..." Hinata was just about to cry when Shippo came right beside her. "Are you okay?" Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and the girl that was beside Inuyasha.

"Yes, I'm fine. And by the way my name is Hinata... Hinata Hyuga" Hinata said get out of the bed to stand up by the two that were already standing. "I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha." Kagome was really a nice girl and all... but sometimes she would be mean. (Only to Inuyasha.)

Meanwhile Somewhere...

"Oww... my head..." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head. "Get up, mortal." A voice said thowing water on Kiba. (WTF! WHY DO YOU DO THAT TO MY PERSIOUS KIBA YOU HAG!) "What the fuck?" Kiba yelled quickly getting up out of the bed. "Shut up. You bastered, you don't have the right to cruse at me like that." When Kiba saw the person that threw water on him he was shocked that this was no normal human. This 'human' was so little and he was green, and was holding a staff with two heads on top of it. "Hum... who are you?" Kiba said looking around. "And where's Naruto?" The little green man tilted his head. "Who is Naruto?"

Then out of no where a guy with one arm and long hair steped into the room. "Joken, you fool, shut up." Said the man with demon liked eyes. "Hum... yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kiba looked at Sesshomaru. "How did I get here... Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru grined. "I found you lying on the ground. And I also saw another boy also, but he had pricing red eyes and ran into the forest. When I was going to bring you to shelter, a little white dog came from the hallow tree you were lying at." Kiba was shocked. "Akamaru? Where is he?" Then Kiba heard a noise from outside. "Arf! Arf!" Akamaru ran up to kiba and licked him on theface. 'Hee hee! Akamaru, where'd you been." Kiba said patting Akamaru on the head. "Lord Sesshomaru! I got something for you." Said a voice, walking in the room, holding a bluish green flower. "Hum... Hi, my name is Rin" The girl said smiling at Kiba, blushing a little. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inzuka. I need to find someone who is in great danger. Can you help me, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru truned away. it's none of my business, and it shill not become my business." Sesshomaru said walking out if the room. Kiba ran out the room. "Wai-" Kiba stopped and looked how strange it was. "Am I in the past or something?" Joken ran over to Kiba. "You fool, this is the Feudal Era." Kiba looked at Joken shockly. "You mean this is when guns first came to Japan?" Kiba looked at the blue sky. "Hinata-chan... where are you...?"

TBC


	3. Seeing No Light

**Ok Now I'm finally done with chapter 3. Let's get this over with!**

Chapter 3 Seeing No Light

Back in Konoha...

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said when he stepped outside to meet her. "Hi, Sakura. Where's Naruto today?" Sakura looked at Sasuke liked if she was worried. "I'm not sure, this morning he woke me up and just ran off." Sasuke looked at the sky and just took a deep breath. "Well... should we looked for him..?' Sasuke said blushing a little.

"Sure" Sakura said smiling.

Inner Sakura...

_"Hell yeah! Looking around for that dumass Naruto! Sasuke... You and I WILL have a good time!"_

Back to normal...

As Sasuke and Sakura looked for Naruto, Sasuke found out that he went training with Hinata and Kiba. "Sakura, I found out that Naruto and Hinata went into the Konoha Forest." When Sasuke and Sakura made into the forest they felt a great pulse going thourgh there bodies. "Hum... Sasuke-kun... are you sure they went here...?" Sakura was shaking a little, but she managed to clam down. When Sakura looked around, she noticed that Sasuke was being draged near an old well. "Sasuke-kun... wh-what are you doing?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke, strangly. "Nothing... it's this little girl here..." Sakura looked closely at his wrist. "There's nothing pulling yo--" Then Sakura was getting pulled also. "Play... with me..." The girl clamfuly wispered in Sakura's ear. "No... no!" Sakura and Sasuke were pulled down the well and saw a purple light. _What the fuck is this...? _Sasuke thaught in his mind as they were entering the light.

Back with Hinata...

"Inuyasha, who is Sesshomaru?" Hinata said. Inuyasha just closed his eyes and said, "Why do you care? You don't even know the guy." Hinata looked at the sky. "Naruto-kun... where are you?'

With Naruto...

"Where is she?" Naruto growled at the demon. "Hee hee... You'll be seeing Hinata-chan soon enough." The demon opened a portal of darkness and pushed Naruto right thourgh. "Hinata-chan... please be safe... please..." (Cries... Sniff That is so touching... A squrall comes next to me Aww... look at the little-- Gets a gun BOOM! Haa Haa!)

"Naruto Uzumaki... hee... your not so tough..." Naruto looked at the mirror he was right in front of. "What'd you say?" Naruto was furious. "What a retared thing to do... jump in the well only to save the one you love?" The voice laugh and appeared a head with evil eyes. "Damn you, where's Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled making the room shake. "You'll see her... if you do something for me... do you remember me?" The voice said, making a grin. "What...?" When Naruto was confused something went into his mind. "Oh... now I remember... Nariku" Naruto said smiling at Nariku. "Hee hee. Good job Naruto. Now go kill Inuyasha and the others."

With Kiba...

"Sesshomaru... why do Joken and Rin call you 'Lord Sesshomaru'?" Joken got mad when Kiba said that. So Joken jumped on Kiba and tackled him to the ground and said, "Lord Sesshomaru is a great powerful demon, he's the son of the strongest demon to ever live." Kiba got back up and pushed Joken off of him. "Oh, now I see..." (Tilts head Joken is werid. Looks closely at Joken What are you doing you fool! Pokes Joken God you're werid. Pokes him more Stop that!)

As they were walking towards Sping Village, (I just made this up) they saw a dragon demon flying by. "A dragon?" Kiba looked at it as the dragon was flying over their heads. "That's Nariku's demon." Sesshomaru said drawing his sword. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru raised the sword. "Dragon Stike!" Sesshomaru had lighting coming from the tip of his sword and slahed it in the air, causing it to hit the dragon. The dragon exploded and blood went everywhere. (And I mean EVERYWHERE!) "Sesshomaru... what was that all about?" Sesshomaru placed his sword back in the holder. "It was looking for Inuyasha." Kiba was confused. "You never told me about Inuyasha... who is he?" Sesshomaru looked at the sky. "Inuyasha is my half-brother." Sesshomaru said. "He came from a mortal human. Inuyasha was always pissed off at me, because I was always better..."

_FlashBack:_

_"Hey, Sesshomaru! Play with me!" Inuyasha said, running up to Sesshomaru. "Go away, human. You are no matter to me, nor your mother." Sesshomaru said, walking away from the place he was standing at. "Oh yeah! Well I'll show you... I'll... I'll become better than you... one day. Wait and see!"_

_End FlashBack:_

With Sasuke and Sakura...

As the two landed on the ground, Sasuke's face was inches away from Sakura. But they were knock out, so Sasuke was right on top of Sakura.

TBC

**I have already finished chapters 1-3 now please REVIEW!**


	4. Naruto vs Inuyasha

**Finished with 1-3. So far Sasuke and Sakura went inside the well also and Naruto is on Nariku's side. 'O'! Looks like trouble... YAY!**

Chapter 4- Naruto vs. Inuyasha

As Inuyasha and Kagome were near a pond, Inuyasha smelled something. "Kagome you should leave." Inuyasha said, putting Kagome behind his back. "Why?" Inuyasha jumped and ran off. "Ah, Inuyasha!"

"Hinata...CHAN!" Naruto yelled out as he was walking in the woods. "Hinata..." Naruto was brain washedand only remembered Nariku and Hinata. "You bastered." Inuyasha said. "Your're working for Nariku arin't you?" Inuyasha growled at Naruto. Naruto didn't reacted, insted he just moved his wrist back and forth. "I have no time for you, I'm looking for Inuyasha." Naruto walked away, until Inuyasha said, "Hey. I'm Inuyasha, dumass." Naruto turned and looked at Inuyasha. "I must kill you..."

As Inuyasha braught out his sword, Naruto had flaming, red eyes, sharp fangs. and really sharp claws. "What the hell?" Inuyasha backed away. "Hinata... CHAN!" Naruto yelled attacking Inuyasha. Naruto bit Inuyasha's arm, causing it to bleed. Then Inuyasha tried to use the wind scar. But when he did. Naruto was behind him. "He's fast..." Naruto attacked Inuyasha, by tackling him down to the ground. "Damn you..." Inuyasha raised up his right hand, "Blades of Blood!" Slashes of blood came towards Naruto, but Naruto blocked the attacks and the attacks came back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was knocked out. "Hee... to easy..."

With Hinata...

"Hinata... CHAN!" Hinata became shocked. "Naruto-kun...?" As Hinata was going to run towards the woods the ghost girl that braught her to this world said, "Dont... go... stay.." She wispered in Hinata's ear._ Why is this girl here?_ Hinata just ran ahead. But when she made it in the woods she saw Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun. I missed you." Hinata ran to Naruto. He didn't reply. "Naruto-ku--' Hinata got hit in the face by Naruto's punch he therw at her. (You BITCH! Gets mad) "Naruto-kun..." Tears flooded down Hinata's face. "W-Why?" Naruto got mad. "You are worthless, you mean nothing to me..." Naruto looked at the crying Hinata and took Inuyasha's sword. "You must die!" Naruto raised up the sword.

Everything was going black for Hinata. "Hinata-chan..." Naruto's voice said in her mind. _Naruto-kun? Is that you? _ "Yes, it's me..." Hinata saw Naruto in her mind, he was wearing a black komoto. _Naruto-kun... why did you hurt me? _Naruto came up to Hinata and held her. "It wasn't me... it was the demon taking over my body..." _Demon..? What demon...? _"Nariku's demon." Hinata broke the hug. _Nariku..? Inuyasha told me all about him. _When Hinatawas backing away from him, Naruto vanished...

TBC

**Sorry it's short... PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
